Chronicles of the Animagi
by Guardian of the crest
Summary: Another war brews on the edge of time, but this time, we will be ready for it. This time we shall destroy the Hydra once and for all. Let these new “sorcerers” boil forth from the bowels of the mountains where they hide; we are waiting. We are ready.
1. Prologue

Gotc: Hi there everyone!! How goes life? Well, this idea sorta came to me in the middle of the night, and so I decided to write up a prologue for you all! If people like it, then I'll go ahead and keep it going, if not…well, no harm done!

Ace: Except for wasting precious moments of these poor people's lives that they will never get back!

Gotc: Yeah…Readers, meet Ace. He's the constant pain in my side that more often than not winds up in my fics. Not this one though, cause he's in time-out.

Ace: Oh please! I get one ticket for reckless endangerment and you act like the world is coming to an end…

Gotc: Base jumping from the top of the Emipre State Building will bring your_ life_ to an end! And if you ever manage to survive doing it again, I'll personally see to it! Anyway, let's move on from Stupidstuntsvile and onto our fic! There's one more member of my disclaimer crew I would like you all to meet, so let's give a warm welcome to my adorable plushie friend: Squeaky the Whale!

Squeaky: Squeak! (Translation: Welcome to this brand new fic everyone! Please keep your hands and feet inside of the fic at all times and please remember that Gotc does not own any part of the Harry Potter poltline, or any familiar characters mentioned herein.)

Gotc: Awwwww……He's so cute when he's keeping my rear-end out of prison for copyright infringement…

Ace: Humph…Why do you like that diminutive Shamu-reject more than me?

Gotc: Because I have yet to pay his bail. Enough chatter! ON TO THE FIC!!! Enjoy!

-------

_Chronicles of the Animagi_

CHAPTER 0: Prologue

Voldermort. For years, it was taboo to so much as utter his name to the winds. He held our world in an iron grip for decades, until the night when a child at long last brought him to justice. We celebrated that night, for his deeds, his loss, and our freedom. But even amidst the throws of joy, buried deep in the hearts of us all, we knew the danger had not yet passed.

But rather than assure we would never again be taken by the long reach of his shadow, we chose to bury our heads in the sand and dismiss our unease as simply a bad bit of dinner. Years later we paid the price for our unwillingness to act, and it took and Order of the bravest witches and wizards to come to our aid, with the Boy-Who-Lived leading the way and smote the Dark Lord, once and for all.

Once more we thought we should have peace, but evil is a virulent hydra; we may have cut off it's head, but never stabbed it through the heart. Now dark magic grows once more in the shadows, delving deeper into far older magicks and awakening nightmares that should have slept on for the rest of eternity.

We feel them growing, in both strength and number. We can hear their whispers on the winds. We see their dark shadows looming on the horizons, waiting until they can once more cast it over the land. We know, because we are connected to them, not by choice, but by a strange twist of fate. In all things there is always a price. In magic, it must be balance.

As they grow, so do we, but so concerned are they with their own secrecy, they know nothing of us. Another war brews on the edge of time, but this time, we will be ready for it. This time we shall destroy the Hydra once and for all. Let these new "sorcerers" boil forth from the bowels of the mountains where they hide; we are waiting. We are ready. We are the Animagi….

--------

Gotc: Well? I hope that was good, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Anyway, be sure to review and tell me what you think and if enough people like it, then I'll go ahead and post more! Until next time! Laters!


	2. Midnight Stroll

Gotc: Hrmmm…Yeah, I think I'll continue with this for a while. Especially since meh cuz seems to have found out about it….

Ace: Uh oh….The crazy one or the short and crazy one?

Gotc: Short and crazy.

Ace: Yeah that's not good. I'll be heading for Antarctica if you need me.

Gotc: You're so kind. Well, a bit more background on this fic without actually giving anything away: 1.) It's gonna be set like 20 years after book six, and Harry and Ginny are only going to have one kid instead of a bunch like there were at the end of said book. 2.) There may or may not be "Animagi" somewhere else. I don't know, I'm just basing it off of what I've read in the Harry Potter books. I call them that for a reason, but you'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out why. But I ramble, let us move forward…SQUEAKY!!!!

Squeaky: Squeak! (J.K. Rowling's the one's that making the money here. Not us.)

Gotc: Sigh…..yeah….But now on to happier things! Enjoy the fic!

------

_Chronicles of the Animagi_

CHAPTER 1: Midnight Stroll

The sun had been down long enough for the chill of the night to begin seeping into the heavy evening air. Torchlight flickered dully off of worn smooth stone and cast wavering shadows that seemed to come alive with the late hour. Ornate portraits lined the ancient walls, while their occupants slept along with the rest of the castle. The only thing that stirred, were two silent figures doing their best to keep to the cover of the shadows.

"How much further?" A hushed voice asked in the darkness

"Great Hall's coming up on the right, so not too much more," Came the response from someone just up ahead, "We'll have to catch the second floor window though, Nora likes to prowl the entrance this time of night."

"Ugh. As if sneaking around wasn't bad enough, now we have to try not to plummet two stories to the ground. I wish Dad would have just let me bring the Cloak this year…"

"Sure would make this easier. Course, it's not so much the fall we have to worry about. It's just getting past-"

"_LUMOS!"_

A flare of bright light suddenly flooded through the once dark hallway. The sleeping portraits shouted and complained at the sudden and rude awakening. The entire hall was illuminated in vibrant detail, including two sixth year boys, doing a rather impressive impersonation of a pair of deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi. One of them looked up with a completely discouraged look on his face and groaned.

"Aw damn."

Neither of the boys waited another breath, before tuning on their heels and running for their lives from the source of the light. Both boys were tall and thin, but could hardly be considered lanky. The faint outline of hard muscle was easy to miss in as they turned to make their escape down a deserted hall, but was plenty evident in the amount of power they out behind their strides. Messy black hair with ever so faint streaks of red running through it's locks toped the heads of one of the boys. Green eyes kept casting glance over his shoulder, while he tried to shuck his heavy outer school robe. His companion however, had a wide grin splayed across his face, as his sandy brown hair whipped into his auburn eyes despite the red headband on his forehead. He'd foregone his traditional robes, and instead had a loose fitting white shirt and red buckled vest on top of it. A ragged pair of black pants and set of shin high boots completed his outfit. Maybe it was because he wasn't fighting with a cloak was the reason he had started to pull ahead of his friend. Even so, a streak of blue light collided with them just before they could dart into another corridor, and sent the two sprawling to the ground, paralyzed by the spell.

"I told you she'd find us."

Quick and obviously irritated footsteps echoed in the hall and cut off the rest of their possible conversation. When they stopped, emerald green robes billowed out at their heads, and two sets of eyes craned back to get an unneeded look at their captor.

"Evening Professor McGonagall," The brunette tried to play it off, "Nice night for a walk isn't it?"

"Save it Raizel," The Headmistriss snipped, "I want both you and Mr. Potter in my office. Now."

---------

The Headmaster's office hadn't changed much since the days when it had been inhabited by Professor Dumbledore. Rumor had it that the former headmaster had even run the secret group known as the Order of the Phoenix out of that very office. Professor McGonagall had seen to it almost like a persona duty that the office be kept the same way, as if she could channel the man's greatness to help her continue on with his job. Heaven knows she needed it now.

"Are the ropes really necessary?" Rai complained from his securely bound seat in a nearby chair, "Cody isn't bound and gagged!"

"Well, when my spells start wearing off faster than usual on him, I'll invest in a second set of ropes," McGonagall said pinching the bridge of her nose in absolute frustration, "I honestly am at wit's end about what to do with you two."

"You could always let us go." Cody said hopefully, "You haven't done that yet."

"Maybe when hell hits 32 degrees," McGonagall scoffed, "What were you two thinking? Trying to sneak out of the castle? Where would you have gone?!"

"Figured a night on the town would have been a great change of pace from the house elves in the kitchen," Rai shrugged, "I can't even begin to tell you how bad I've wanted a shot of Fire Whiskey, and Hogsmeade is still over a month away-"

"Enough!" The Headmaster growled, "You'd think I'd know better than to ask be now."

"Tried to sneak out again?" One of the portraits asked with enthusiastic interest, "How far did you boys make it this time?"

"Second floor past the Great Hall," Cody said proudly , "We'da made it out the window too, but her aim's really starting to get better."

"It should with all the practice you two give me," McGonagall said sitting heavily in her chair, "If you two weren't my star quiddich players I would have thrown you out on the streets years ago."

Both Rai and Cody exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. McGonagall had been saying that since they hung a third year Slytherin by his trousers from one of the statues in the courtyard in their first two months at the school.

"This sort of behavior I should have expected from you," She continued on, pointing at Cody, "Your father seemed to enjoy causing trouble, and your uncles had an absolute knack for it."

"What can I say?" Cody chuckled, "It's in my blood."

A smile curled on Rai's lips, but was cut short, by the accusing finger pointed in his direction.

"And what would your mother say about this?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"I dunno," Rai shrugged, "She didn't care long enough to stick around to see how I turned out. I didn't know you two were pen pals."

"Knock it off Rai. You know I could care less about the woman who dropped you off on Ronnie's doorstep. And you know damn well Ronnie would be furious to find out you're skipping off in the middle of the night."

"Doubt it," Rai said, "She's the one who taught me after all."

McGonagall sighed hopelessly. There was simply no winning with these two.

"Alright then," She said shaking her head and giving her wand a flick, "You boys will have early morning detention on Friday before class. Then after, I will personally see too it you boys are strapped down to your beds before the Slytherin game this weekend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Even more so than the last…..what? 36 times?" Rai asked.

"39 actually," Cody corrected him, stretching out.

The headmaster got out of her chair to walk over and untie Rai, when he suddenly pulled his arms free and tossed the ropes into a heap at her feet as he followed Cody out the door.

"Aim's good," He said with a wink, "Now just work on the knots."

--------------

Gotc: Well? You've just met two of our three main characters. And I'm not gonna be telling you everything about them right off the bat so you'll just have to be patient. But I will say that reviewing will definitely help get the chapters up sooner. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Anyway, that's all for now and I'll see you all next chappie! Laters!


End file.
